The Spoken Word
by SilverDrakkon
Summary: Just when things seem to be working out in the group, Kagome manages to worm an incredible secret from Inuyasha; one that could bring them all a whole world of trouble. Inuyasha has a...a sister! Inu/Kag Miroko/Sango OC/OC Rating may be changed later.


The Spoken Word

JSummary: Just when things seem to be working out in the group, Kagome manages to worm an incredible secret from Inuyasha; one that could bring them all a whole world of trouble. Inuyasha has a...a sister?!

Rating: T for mild adult situations and language

***

Chapter One: Just Another Day in Paradise

A light breeze drifted through the trees, and Inuyasha scratched his ear in frustration. He finally got a break from those darn humans, and just when he decided it was okay to relax, that stupid wench decided to run off home again.

Had it been any other day, or had he been in any other mood, he might have considered letting her go. But today was not any other day, and he was not going to let her go home. What did she need those stupid tests for anyway? Wasn't he good enough? Didn't he matter just a little bit more then her school work?

He shook his head and growled. Women were so confusing sometimes. Now however, was no the time to be contemplating the bitch's though processes, now was the time to stop her from going down that stupid well. And if his eyesight was any good, it was beginning to look like she might just get away.

He stood up on the branch he had been sitting on without needing to check his balance. He _was_ a half-demon after all. Leaping quickly he easily maneuvered from tree to tree, making it look to the inexperienced eye, as if he were flying. One hard shove against the last tree sent him through the air, only to land right in front of Kagome.

He smirked.

"Going somewhere wench?"

"I'm going _home_ Inuyasha."

"Feh. I'd like to see you try."

"Inuyasha..." He sensed the warning in her tone. There had to be some way to stop her. Without, keyword there, _without_ getting a taste of that not-so-wonderful-tasting dirt that he currently stood on. He pulled the only card he could see at that moment.

"But you said you wanted to stay by my side."

"Inuyasha..." There, she'd lost the warning in her tone. His smirk returned and he felt his hopes rise.

Kagome could be dumb on occasion, but so could anyone else. However, occasional bouts of irrational stupidness did _not_ mean that she was _that_ stupid.

"You _know_ I always come back." She made to side-step around him, but the half-demon was too fast. He quickly reached out with one strong arm and grabbed Kagome around the waist. She struggled for a moment, and stopped.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha didn't even flinch. No one was that dumb. No one.

"SIT!" He ate his words. Or more precisely, his thoughts. He was stuck to the ground, yes, but Kagome, who lay half under him, was stuck also. He couldn't help but smirk, a quiet laugh shaking his throat.

"Are we interrupting something?"

He heard, or felt rather, Kagome groan, and looked up to see the cause of her distress. Miroku, Sango and Shippou had arrived and were watching the whole scene with a certain amount of mirth playing in their faces. Inuyasha was sure that they had been camped somewhere, watching the drama unfold, but he really had no way to prove it...yet.

"Perfect timing monk. Hoping to see something 'interesting'?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"I'm saddened you would so doubt my intentions Inuyasha."

"Feh. Spare me."

"Kagome!" Just then the little kitsune kit had managed to free himself from Sango's grip and he immediately rushed over to Kagome. Inuyasha felt the spell lift, and he stood quickly, leaving the miko laying on the ground. Kagome, on the other hand, sent Inuyasha a killing glare and began to straighten her skirt. Inuyasha just smirked and walked, almost strutting, to sit on the well.

Kagome pulled herself to her knees and began absently petting the kit. There was almost no way she was ever going to get home now. Not unless she could distract Inuyasha. She sent a pleading look Sango's direction, but all the other girl did was giver her a pitying look. Nope, she was stuck here for the night. And even worse, it was _His_ human night, which meant he'd be even more aggravating than usual. Kagome sighed and dropped her head.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's distress at once and was by her side faster than Miroku could blink.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing."

"Feh. C'mon bitch, tell me what's wrong!"

"If I didn't know any better Inuyasha, I think you were concerned." Kagome snapped.

"Concerned? No stupid, I'm just making sure I don't have any extra worries for tonight." Kagome looked away. She should have known he'd only care about her out of concern for himself later. She shook her head.

"Really Inuyasha, I'm fine." He looked uncertain, but he left it at that.

"Well, you're staying here. And don't even think about coming here in the middle of the night. Some demon comes after you in the night, I'm not gonna be able to save your sorry human ass." He paused, "But maybe if you weren't so pathetic..."

"Inuyasha!" Well, maybe he was in for it, but he was having fun goading her. She was cute when she was angry.

"Shit, even Shippou can fight better than you-"

"SITSITSIT!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha seemed to forget that he was sitting on the well, and leaning backwards instead of forwards. The necklace wasn't picky, and hurled him over backwards into the well with all its might. Luckily for Kagome the time portal did not respond and she heard the satisfying THUMP as Inuyasha collided with the dirt in the bottom of the well. She was a little curious to see if he'd landed face-down or not, but she didn't stay behind to find out. Fists clamped together and knees almost locked she stormed off towards the village. Sango and Miroku hesitated, but followed soon after Shippou, who only a offered a "You're in for it now Inuyasha." before scampering after Kagome. Inuyasha groaned from his spot at the bottom of the well. It was going to be a long day, and an even longer night.

* * *

Inuyasha was quiet while the little group ate dinner in Kaede's hut. There wasn't much for him to add to the conversation other than an occasional 'Feh' and Kagome was still dangerously mad at him. Shippou was the only one who seemed to take utter delight in the half-demon's lethargy. The rest of the group paid little or no attention to him, putting his weird mood down to the new moon. Inuyasha did nothing to correct that. It was none of their business anyway.

As soon as dinner was over he left the fire warmed hut for its colder roof. He gazed up at the stars, being glad to see them. Of course he'd never admit it to anyone, but it secretly disturbed him that you couldn't really see the stars in Kagome's time. If he ever lived till then he'd make sure not to live in the city.

He lay back against the thatched roof, ignoring the small bits of straw poking into his back. The sun was almost down. Inuyasha had become rather adept at detecting the heights of both sun and moon in relation to his change. It was almost time and he shivered slightly with the tingle.

Then suddenly the sun snapped out of complete existence and the change came, Inuyasha's silver hair flowing to black, claws shortening to stubby human nails, and ears dimming and deforming to those of a human. Inuyasha let out a growl as his already black world became darker to all his senses. If Kagome made a break for it tonight, he really wouldn't be able to help her.

He shifted uncomfortably, taking a stronger grip on his sword, and peered aimlessly into the dark. He still didn't know if he should tell them yet. It really didn't matter that much, and it really wasn't any of their business anyway, but for some reason, Inuyasha almost felt compelled to explain things to Kagome.

'_Feh. Wench'd probably blow everything all out of proportion anyway.'_

He was about to close his eyes when he heard a strange noise. Going from half-demon to human was a lot like going from bright sunlight to a dark room. Luckily there was _eventual_ adjustment, and because of this, Inuyasha just caught the noise. He sat up silently and looked around. There was no moon, but there was a fire in the hut. With its light, he could just make out the form of Kagome. He groaned. She really was going to try and run tonight, wasn't she?

Well, he was supposed to protect her. No, it was different from that. He wanted to—needed to protect her. So, he did the only sensible thing for a half-demon to do. He jumped off the roof—

--only to groan in pain and fall to his knees when he landed on the ground. Cursing himself he remembered that tonight he _wasn't_ half-demon and he needed to act human and get used to it before he seriously hurt himself. Cautiously he took a step forward.

'_This is stupid. I can't let her get away.'_

Forgoing caution at that thought Inuyasha headed off after Kagome, being careful not to make any sound. It wasn't hard, and Kagome was relatively easy to follow. She was trying to be quiet, but Inuyasha could still hear even with his diminished hearing. He made a mental note to tease her about it later.

To his complete surprise though, she stopped at the God Tree. He watched quietly from the bushed as she walked over and sat down between its comforting roots. Nervously twisting a piece of hair around her finger, and much to Inuyasha's complete and total shock, she called out to him.

"Inuyasha? I know you're there..." Kagome looked down at her hands. It was nice to have the upper hand for once, but being alone with him, just, messed with her.

"Feh. With the way you walk bitch I could've followed you in my sleep. Sounds like a fucking stampede." Kagome flinched as he sat down next to her, but not from his words Inuyasha noted. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough? Meh, it didn't matter.

"Inuyasha..."

"Eh?" He looked at her nervously. Maybe he _had_ overdone it.

"Thank you for coming." Inuyasha relaxed completely with a sigh.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't run off home."

"It must have been hard though, following me and leaving the others on your human night."

"Feh." He looked away. _'Where is she going with this?'_

'_Kami-sama don't let him kill me for this.'_ Kagome prayed.

"Inuyasha," she moved closer and looked up at him, "I know something is bothering you. You haven't been able to sit still for the past three days, and it can't be the moon." she said, cutting off his protest. "What's up Inuyasha?"

"Well...I....I...uh..." Inuyasha stuttered. How was he ever going to explain this?

"It's not Kikyou is it?" He balked and his eye's grew large. She thought that?!

"No Kagome! It's not her." He dropped his gaze from Kagome's. He felt her shift slightly, and looked up, only to find her centimeters from his face.

"Tell me the truth Inuyasha." He never really knew why he did it, but the reason didn't really matter anymore. All that mattered was that he'd done it.

He kissed her.

It was short, but it managed to shut Kagome up. She sat back before he could continue it. His eyes met hers.

"The truth Kagome?" She nodded. "It's not about Kikyou."

"Then why are you all upset and worried?" He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well...I...I have a sister."

A/N: I'll probably have a chapter out once a week, but no sooner. Sadly, I've got a lot on my plate with classes and work, and I'm also working on two other fanfics at the same time. XP Luckily one's a Oneshot, so it might not take too much longer to finish. Please rate and review.


End file.
